Demon Lord of Glutonny Sin
by Saintoshia
Summary: After sealed innominat . Velvet desire for to live make herself reborn into a new world , where three fiction named Devil , Angel and Fallen Angel exist.


**Disclaimer : I don't own Berseria or DxD.**

* * *

_I want... To live."_

Velvet Crowe was a selfish woman; years of sitting, cold and alone, in a dark, dank cell, devoid of human interaction and with nothing but the hollow cries of monsters and her own inner turmoil had firmly implanted that into her very nature.

Her sense of self-dependence and hatred was only magnified by the constant memories of her loss and her own brother's betrayal. Even achieving her goal of vengeance and reuniting with what was left of her brother couldn't truly change that, nor could the bonds she had made or the things she had done since escaping.

Life, she considered, was cruel. Cold, callous and capricious at best, it left you bitter and hollow and gave you scarcely a chance at normalcy if you were lucky. It destroyed you otherwise, leaving only a husk behind.

Still, as she lay there she considered once more just what she would have done differently if given the chance, just what she would have given to correct some of her misdemeanours and crimes against the nature of humanity itself. Prevented those daemon attacks she had orchestrated, focused on her team's (friends, even) needs just a little more, saved so many of those poor innocents... People just like her, in the wrong place at the wrong time following the rules of the wrong people. (No different from her, indeed.)

She could have been less of a monster.

Yet even as she tried to focus past the haze of regret and the dull throb of pain echoing throughout her body she couldn't deny that same selfish desire that had plagued her since day one, pushing her to vengeance and a desperate search for answers. A voice normally so loud and angry, mewling like a wounded cat in whimpers and sobs as it tried to push her once more.

_"I want to live!"_ It cried, struggling past the barriers of penance and discipline she had put in place, scratching feebly at her psyche and drawing a grimace of anguish.

_'We're done with this.'_ She tried to argue, ignoring its intent with determination as she held her brother close.

_"I want to live!"_

'We had... Our chance!' She growled, shaking dark locks free of her face and scrunching her nose at the wisps of hair that brushed across her face. 'What...?'

_"I want to live!"_

"_I want to live!"_

_" I want to live!"_

" No "

_" I want to live!"_

_" I want to live!"_

_" I want to live!"_

" YES I WANT TO LIVE_ " _She admit to inner though. " What ? " She breathed.

Her arms were empty.

"No!" She shot up, untangling herself from her strangely soft chains to take in her surroundings. She saw herself fall into darkness until light started to outshine her.

* * *

Velvet only knew darkness; it was tight and enclosed. One moment, she was surrounded by silvery light that radiated warmth; the next, she was here in complete darkness. Her arms felt weak, and she felt tired. It was like she was drowning.

Suddenly and too quickly for her mind to even process, Velvet found herself outside in the light. Her arms and body inexplicably weakened, she felt exhausted. That was when a giant man picked her up.

" Poor you." the giant man said kindly before looking up to face something else. ".Dear i found this baby in outside our house . Look like her parent dumped her ."

Velvet was confused. Why was the man talking to her like that and why couldn't she summon any of her strength to strike him? It was then she felt the giant hand her to a gentle looking giantess with brown hair.

"Hello there, little one," the huge woman said softly, her eyes were disturbingly full of affection for some inexplicable reason. " For someone like you who reborn on this world i felt sympathy because your parent abandoned you . But don't worry we will take care of you along with another kid " Said her with assured expression .

That put Velvet on alert. The giantess was treating her like a newborn, but in spite of her suspicions, the woman's eyes were full of warmth.

"My word, she has such beautiful yellow eyes!" a proud male voice boomed from the side, making Velvet try to catch a glimpse of the speaker. Where was she?!

To Velvet surprise, it was yet another giant, different from the first one she saw. The giant was handsome as he looked at her with misplaced pride.

"Awww!" The giant man and woman cooed at her. "She does not look very pleased at being brought into this world, now does she? Why, I do believe she is glaring at us!" the man stated with a chuckle.

The woman lightly slapped the man's arm before holding Velvet to her again. "Oh hush, she's just frightened by all the new sights and sounds! Don't worry, Love, we are going take care of you " the woman said softly to Velvet.

It was then that Velvet made the connection. With great effort and force of will, she extended her arms and held it in front of her face. She had suspected based upon her treatment but seeing the sight of her arm completely shocked her.

"Look at how strong she is !" the man bellowed out loudly while laughing at the same time. For some odd reason, he sounded extremely proud of himself.

"You are so cute!" the woman chided softly to Velvet while putting her face closer to the bundle in her arm.

Velvet, however, was still looking at her arm. Gone was the hardened muscle, the firm skin, and all the calluses she had gained throughout her entire life. Instead, all that she saw was a small, pink, and weak looking arm. Like a baby. Like. A. Baby. 'I'm an infant!?' Velvet thought, stunned at her own observations.

"Well, what should we name her?" the kindly woman asked looking down at her newborn baby.

"Hmm...there a note about this baby" the man said while placing a hand on under his chin. "Velvet Crowe ? Oh it must be her name" he said with smile at Velvet.

" Velvet Crowe , huh?" the woman said, looking down at her new bundle of joy. The infant was still holding her hand out before her, looking at it in amazement. She never heard of any baby being able to do that at so young an age, much less a newborn. Her baby was completely captivated by her arm. "I like it, it's a beautiful name."

Velvet for her part could not believe what was happening. Then something else happened that shook her out of her thoughts. Something... horrifying. Velvet freaked out a bit when she saw a very large breast headed toward her face.

* * *

**Hello this Is chapte for True Demon Lord of Glutonny Sin.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite my bad english.**


End file.
